


爱洛漪丝之歌

by wentail



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 17！C, Bottom!Erik, CE, M/M, 师生au, 年龄差, 教室别恋梗！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentail/pseuds/wentail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>十七岁的Charles爱上了他的法语老师Erik。</p>
            </blockquote>





	爱洛漪丝之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 本文使用电影教室别恋电影梗！

【上】

球从Charles脚边擦过去了。  
几个路过的女孩吸引了他的注意力：在太阳下泛着光泽的秀发，窈窕纤细的背影，以及在大腿上面短裙。短裙随着她们轻盈的步伐上下跃动。一个女孩像是察觉到他的目光一样回过头，冲他眨了眨眼。  
直到Hank高声叫他的名字，他才反应过来。球早从他的脚边飞过去了。“shit。”Charles小声诅咒，不得不去把它追回来。  
球滚到了草坪外，在不远的林荫道上。有个男人正从它跟前路过，他迟疑了一下，抬起穿着皮鞋的脚，把球踢向Charles。Charles远远冲他做了个感谢的手势，那男人冷淡地走开了。  
“你认识他？”Hank问。  
Charles耸耸肩，“他教我们法语，是个新来的，一个喜欢穿高领衫的怪胎。”他想了想，又补充道，“我听说他是个德国人。”  
“他们雇了个德国人教法语？”  
“怪胎学校雇怪胎，没什么好奇怪的。”  
不幸的是，Charles接下来的课正是这位他口中的怪胎的。  
Erik Lehnsherr，他的新任法语教师的名字。他趁着法语教师转过去的工夫猛嚼口香糖，再吐出一个巨大的半圆形的泡，最后从容地把它回收到嘴里。接着，他被不知道从哪里来的纸团打中了脑袋。  
Shit。  
他俯下身，捡起脚边的纸团。上面用粗糙地简笔法画了一副色情插图，旁边有一条双关语。Charles笑了起来，在一旁写了几个字。  
S-U-C-K-M-Y-D-I-C-K。  
他吹着泡泡，懒洋洋侧过身，抬起手，眯着眼瞄准那些露出下流笑容的朋友——  
Lehnsherr突然转过了身。  
Charles手里的纸团还没来及发射出去，被急匆匆放回衣袋。如果他动作够快，就能在赶在法语教师注意到他之前回归原位。然而，他的运气显然不够好——那个很大的泡泡没能被完美地收回嘴里，它爆在半空，粘在了他的鼻尖上。  
即使是垂着头，他也能感觉到Lehnsherr的视线在他的头顶停留了一段时间。当他继续开始讲那些该死的动词变位时，Charles悄悄抬起眼皮。  
那双灰绿色的眼睛跟他的撞在一起。  
Charles强迫自己冲Lehnsherr笑了一下，法语教师冷漠地把脸转了过去——这可太尴尬了。他还含着那块口香糖，又冷又硬，活像个死了的甲虫。  
直到感觉后排的Sean用书戳了戳他，他才再次抬起头。Lehnsherr背着他们在黑板上写字。Charles小心翼翼往后看，他的朋友们欢快地冲他做起下流的手势。他果断地隔空回击，拿过Sean递来的书，迅速转了过去。  
Lehnsherr在讲课，Charles一个字也没有听进去。他的脑子里满是那本桌斗里的杂志。他托着脑袋，目光漫不经心地跟着教师转来转去，期冀能抓到一个空档好翻一翻那本杂志。Lehnsherr一直不停地在讲。他的法语说得不错，但是转折的时候仍会漏出一点硬梆梆的德国口音。他可能是个外星人。Charles百无聊赖地想。不然地话，哪个正常人会整天穿着高领衫？会有哪个正常人愿意跟这种人做爱？想想看，脱毛衣时的静电和冷冰冰的口音……  
“……Charles？”  
Lehnsherr冷冰冰地看着他，在叫他的名字。Charles站起来，无辜地四顾，整个班的人都强忍笑注视着他。他挺起胸膛，勇敢地迎上法语教师的视线。片刻之后——“你可以开始了，Xavier先生。”他的老师抿着唇，对他说。  
“呃，好的——开始什么？”  
他的同学们哄然大笑。他暗自咒骂，感到自己的脸在发热。“184页，第三节。”Lehnsherr最后还是提醒了他。Charles感谢他没有更多地刁难他，飞快地把书翻到了正确的页数。可能是为了压住那些低低的笑声，他故意大声念道：  
“O，至上的号角，充满奇异刺耳的音波，  
天体和天使们穿越其间的静默  
噢，奥美加，她明亮的紫色的眼睛！”  
周围静下来。Lehnsherr赞许地点点头：“Charles，你念得很好，但是我不得不提醒你一件事——你拿错书了。”  
Shit！Charles朝坐在他前面的女孩的课本上看了一眼，那里只有几节短文，并没有什么诗歌之类的——  
适时的下课铃声掩盖了夸张的笑声，法语教师叫Charles留堂，其他人可以下课。  
Charles在他的座位上等周围的人走完，才拖着书包慢吞吞走到Lehnsherr面前。男教师批改着手下的作业，间或抬头看他一眼。  
“Xavier先生，你的法语说得不错。”  
Charles有些意外他的夸赞，“……我以前学过一点。”  
“你比旁人会得要多些，Charles，这很好，”Lehnsherr放下笔，看着他。“希望你以后上课时能更认真一点。”  
Charles只得点点头，他以为结束了，准备离开教室。  
“Charles，你现在还不能走。”Lehnsherr叫住了他，“把你包里的东西倒出来，倒在桌子上面。”  
他瞪着男教师，迟疑地愣在那里。Lehnsherr两手交叉放在下颌前，等在那里。Charles发誓，他在他脸上看到一丝微笑！他与他僵持了一会儿，最后放弃地拎起书包，把里面的东西都倒在桌子上。  
Lehnsherr向后靠了一下，清清嗓子：“……这就是你们在我课上玩的小把戏？”他伸出手，把那本色情杂志从课本里拨出来。  
Charles的头像要炸开了。他紧紧盯着Lehnsherr的手。这让他有机会更充分地观察那只手：苍白，干净，修长，以一种舒展的姿势贴在杂志的黑色封面上，指缝间露出一个被黑色皮革绑缚的裸女。  
他突然感到下腹一阵发紧。  
“不要再做这种事了，Charles，至少在我的课上不要。”Lehnsherr撤回手，一边整理作业，一边站起身。  
Charles沉默地收回他的东西。“你可以走了。”法语教师头也不抬地告诉他。  
他低声道了个别，拖着包，冲出了教室。

***   
他的妹妹突然提起了Erik Lehnsherr。  
“他很迷人。”Raven评价道，“就是给你们上法语课的那个人。”  
“Erik……Lehnsherr？”  
Charles不可置信地大笑起来。“得了吧，他像个五十年代人。”他摇晃着手里的笔，费了好大劲才抑制住自己的笑，“你难道没看见他那件高领衫？”  
Raven生气地瞪着他，Hank扔下手里的书，加入了他们的交谈：“我也觉得他没你说的那么糟糕。”  
他表示认输，当即把话题岔开到期末考上。  
其实，Charles并不像表现出的那么厌恶Lehnsherr。这里面有一件尴尬事。课堂上的事发生后不久的一天夜里，他做了一个春梦，本来一切无比正常，直到他突然听到有人用那种独特的低沉语调叫他的名字。Charles。他听到有人叫他。Charles在朦胧里看到一个人，只有轮廓。然后，他看见那只搭在黑色杂志上的手。那只手抬起来，抚摸他的脸，沿着他的身体下滑，最后给他手淫。等他从梦里大汗淋漓地醒来，腿间一片冰冷湿滑。  
事后，他用冷水冲澡，希望顺便把记忆也冲走。  
从那以后，Charles尽量避免在课上与Lehnsherr有任何目光接触：来自那双灰绿色眼睛的目光会让他觉得自己像个被探照灯打到的越狱犯。  
Lehnsherr的腰窄而有致。每当他转过去写字时，Charles的视线总是不自觉地落在那个部位。黑色的外套忠实地勾勒出腰侧的线条。Lehnsherr转过身，他没来及挪开自己的眼睛。  
像一块有毛刺的毯子在心上扫过。  
Charles低下头去，晃动着笔，完全不知道自己在写什么。  
Lehnsherr再次留了他的堂，他猜是为了昨天的随堂论文。  
这是他们两个人第二次单独相处，Lehnsherr看上去比上次随和得多。他在从包里拿出一沓纸，抽出了最上面的一张。  
“昨天我要求你们随堂写写对一位法国作家的看法，”Lehnsherr的目光在Charles和他的作业之间徘徊，“Charles，你写的是……”  
“萨德。”  
Lehnsherr看着他，他坦然迎了上去。近距离让他能更清楚地看到男教师被高领包围的脖子。毫无疑问的落伍，却自有一种封闭的端庄，恰与他的总是紧紧抿着的嘴唇遥相呼应。  
Lehnsherr缓慢地眨眼——慢到他甚至能看清那睫毛划出的轨迹——他说：“我留下你是希望你能单独给我解释一下，为什么要写他，萨德。”  
“我觉得我写的很清楚，”Charles耸耸肩，“因为他的思想和观点很坦率，他总是——他是个不会为自己找借口的人，”他顿了一下，“不会为自己的欲望找借口。”  
男教师慢慢抽了一口气，向后靠在椅背上，他皱着眉头，有点困惑地看着Charles，过了好一会，才说：“好吧，我也欣赏你的坦率——你的论文写得不错。”他把那张纸递给他，他给了他个A。  
“谢谢。”Charles真心实意地冲他笑了一下。  
“你应得的。”  
他看了看放在一边柜子上的大纸箱——Lehnsherr上课前带来的教具。他犹豫了一下，指了指那堆东西：“Lehnsherr先生，要我帮忙吗？”看得出来，男教师对他的好意颇有些意外。他道了谢，然后拒绝了。  
Charles快走出教室时，还是忍不住回头看了一眼。Lehnsherr背对着他，在整理箱子里的东西。他情不自禁地用目光顺着他的发尾往下，路过宽阔的背，窄瘦的腰……  
他的妹妹可能是对的。他有点……迷人。  
Lehnsherr抱着箱子，转过身，看见Charles仍站在那里。Charles慌忙解释道：“我突然想起来……我还有几个问题想问你， Lehnsherr先生，是……有关于语法的。”  
“我们可以一边走一边聊。”  
Charles挤出一个笑容，他觉得自己看起来肯定很紧张。Lehnsherr走过来时，他为他打开门。两人一前一后步出了教室。

***   
Charles最近热衷于做些跑腿的工作——尤其是为Erik Lehnsherr。  
Lehnsherr的办公室在楼梯后面，那个地方有些逼仄。每当有机会与他单独共处，他总是小心翼翼地打量他的耳垂和那后面裸露出的一块皮肤。每一个呼吸可测的距离内，Charles悄悄耸动鼻尖试图收集Lehnsherr的味道。  
那双灰绿的眼睛看他的方式越来越柔和——至少在他的眼里是这样。Lehnsherr欣赏他，他从不吝于表达这个意见。这足以让Charles欣喜若狂。他总能在那里面读出若有若无的暧昧鼓励——也许是他的错觉。  
这不正常。  
他浏览了一些同性恋的网站，看了几本书。终于有一天，他对Raven说：“嗨，我不知道该怎么开口，但在这样下去我就快疯了——我怀疑自己是个同性恋。”  
Raven从笔记本上抬头看了他一眼，又低下头：“你和你上一个女友分手才没多久，难道你们是因为这个才分手的？”  
“当然不是。”Charles烦躁地用手指梳着头发，“事实上，我最近总是会梦见男人，然后——”  
“勃起？”  
Charles无奈地默认了。  
Raven把笔丢到一边，“梦见男人？你会梦见一群男人——不，我是说，呃，梦见各式各样的男人，还是……只有一个？”  
“……一个。”  
“你认识他？我认识他吗？”  
“对，我认识他，你……”  
“见鬼，难道是Hank！”  
“这可不是什么玩笑！”Charles咆哮道。  
“好吧，好吧，消消气，”Raven走过来，坐在他身边，“有一段时间我也总是梦见好友，Emma，你见过的那一个。我告诉了她，然后我们决定试试——Charles，别用那种眼神看我——你猜怎么样？当我们接吻时，忍不住一起笑倒在床上。这事就这么结束了。我的意思是，我们还是好朋友，我也再没有做过那些梦。”  
Charles看起来仍然颇为悲观。  
“这没什么大不了的，就算你是同性恋，也没什么要紧的。”她抚摸着Charles的肩膀，“说真的，把你的感觉告诉他，你可以跟他试试看。”  
Charles勉强自己做出个微笑。  
他做了一个决定。  
周三下午的课一结束，Charles就等在了楼梯口。过了没多久，Lehnsherr就出现了。他微笑着冲Charles点点头。  
“我有几个问题，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles抱着书，追上去。  
Lehnsherr要先去储藏室放教具——这是Charles早就计划好的。他们一起走过一段螺旋形的楼梯，在那个安静的房间内，Charles向他的老师提出他的问题。  
他把手里的书翻到做了标记的一页。“是这里。”Lehnsherr想要把书接过去看。Charles犹豫了一下，问：“我能读给你听吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
“凡是由原始女人切开而来的女人对男人则没有多大兴趣，只眷恋和自己同性的女人，这就是所谓女同性恋者。”  
他没有抬头，继续往下读。  
“凡是由原始男人切开而来的男人是男人的追随者，从少年时代起就爱和男人交朋友，借此表现出男子气来，他们喜欢睡在一起，乃至于互相拥抱。”  
他感到一阵唇焦口燥，忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“假定在他们相拥同眠之时，赫淮斯托斯拿着他的铁匠工具站在他们面前问，”Charles终于鼓起了勇气，抬起头看着对方的眼睛，“你们俩到底想从对方那里得到什么呢？”  
那是最后一个问句。  
Charles的声音在颤抖，他心跳加速，激动得无法自抑。他热切地注视着教师，希望得到他的一个启示。  
不论是什么启示。  
Lehnsherr却侧开头，转过身，扶着架子。“……Charles，你该回去了。”  
他僵直地站在那里，Lehnsherr一直没有回过头来。  
Charles黯然阖上书，走出了房间。但他并没有离开，而是站在楼梯上等待。过了很久，Lehnsherr才从里面出来。  
当他看见等在那里的Charles时并没有惊讶，他什么都没说，扶着扶手往上走了几步。扶手忽然掉了下来——这是常用的事，它之前就一直处在晃晃荡荡应该修理的状态。Lehnsherr跟着踉跄着摔倒了，他把太多重量靠在了那上面。  
Charles沉默着跑下楼梯。Lehnsherr拒绝了他的搀扶。  
他帮着他把那段扶手抬起来，放回远处。Lehnsherr的鼻息就在他的耳侧，潮湿而急促的呼吸几乎就打在他的脸颊上面。  
他忽然放开了手。  
骤然增加的重量叫他失去了平衡，不得不弯下了腰。Charles飞快地在他的薄唇上留下一个吻。  
扶手落在地上，砸出一声沉重的声响。  
他们的距离那么近，他甚至那看见Lehnsherr眼睛里他自己的倒影。Lehnsherr吻了他。他不得不张开双唇，迎接了这个吻。

【下】

每个周末的下午，Erik的门铃会准时响起，正如一个心照不宣的约定。  
他打开门，Charles站在门外。他的脸都被冻白了，不断搓着手。Erik偏过身，把他放进屋子里。  
Charles换上鞋子，还在原地站着。他蹲回原地，继续开门前未完的工作：整理书本。  
“你都没注意到吗，Erik？”  
Charles踢踢踏踏地走到他的旁边，他顺着那双拖鞋往上看。他的学生皱着脸，脸上写满失望。“我是说，”Charles朝后退了一步，抽出抄在口袋里的手，扬扬双臂，“呃……我看起来怎么样？”  
Erik这才看到，他穿了件勉强合身的夹克，明显不是他自己的。看那款式和颜色，也许是他爸爸的。“不错。”他评价道，又低下头整理起来。  
“Raven说我穿这个看起来会成熟一点，”Charles在他头顶上继续说，“你觉得呢？”  
他不知道作何回答，难道告诉他，他就和一个偷搽口红的少女一样明显？  
Charles再次走过来，蹲在他的身边，一边帮他整理书本，一边自说自话，“Erik……你下个周末想不想一起去做个短途旅行？我是说……在这里念书也挺好的，但是，”他稍微停了一下，Erik听见他紧张地咽了口唾沫，“……一直这样总会有点无聊。”  
他手上的动作顿了顿。Charles伸出手，抚摸着他的手背。他们就这样沉默了几分钟，以他抽回手告终。他站起身，从书架上抽了一本书递给Charles。“你读吧，今天我想听这个。”  
失望在少年的脸上一闪而逝，他接过书，直接在旁边的地上坐了下来。  
“……这样一个女人表现得越邪恶，他们就越巴不得列入她宠幸的名单；她卑劣腐朽的程度成了人们向她争先恐后奉献诚挚的尺度。”  
Erik在他的朗读声里继续整理工作，有时候为他的学生纠正读音。他喜欢这种填充空白的方式。寂静的书，隐晦的朗读，还有……  
Charles停了下来。他疑惑地看向他。  
“……肉体为精神的荒唐而更加燃烧，在这样的时刻，抵御诱惑尤其是不可能的。”  
先前的失望像是被一阵飓风扫走了。Charles的唇角收缩，极力忍住笑。他的蓝眼睛里有天真温柔的涟漪。“因为这种时候……”他没有在看书，而是看着他。  
在这样的时刻，抵御诱惑尤其是不可能的。  
他仿佛少年的背后伸出了撒旦的双翼，他的头上，有被花冠掩饰的角。没人能抵抗魔鬼的诱惑。Erik跪在地上，与少年接了一个吻。  
当他们唇齿分开，唾液在其中搭建起一道透明淫荡的桥梁。他听见那撒旦之使对他说：“……没什么能阻挡邪恶的愿望，能反抗欲望的冲动……”  
Erik把少年压倒在地上。  
他居高临下地坐在Charles的腹上，慢慢脱掉自己的罩衫。男孩半撑起身体，蓝眼睛里满是渴慕。他拥住他的头，把他的棕发搞得一团糟。他的手抚过他的眼睛，抚过蝶翼轻颤的睫毛，抚过他的鼻子，抚过灼热潮湿的呼吸。他轻轻凑上去，恶狠狠吻住那宛若玫瑰的双唇。  
Charles紧张而笨拙，在他的挑逗下不能自已，唯有闭着眼睛承受来自年长者的馈赠。他的阴茎正硬梆梆地抵在他的臀间。他在渴望他。  
Charles是那种人，最显眼的那种。别人会愿意围着他转，他的任何举动都能轻易博得一个善意的微笑。Erik不合时宜地联想起他们首次见面：那双蓝眼睛漫不经心地从他身上掠了过去。这傲慢的小子，如今也成了欲望的俘虏。Erik如此快意地想道。  
他抛弃Charles的唇，急切地剥去他的衣服。他急迫而细致地抚摸对方的肉体，肌肉精炼线条紧致的少年的躯体。他禁不住想吻他身体每一寸的冲动，他被一种近于爱意的情绪所充斥，此刻，只剩下这一种表达和疏解的途径。  
他帮着Charles进入他的体内。干涩和疼痛是这个过程不可缺少的一部分，他自己也硬得像块铁一样。Charles想要抚慰他，他粗鲁地把那只手拂开。Erik感受着体内的少年，摆动腰肢上下起伏。他的双手撑在Charles身体两侧，将他的两条手臂牢牢桎梏。他在欲望的海洋中沉浮，低头看着Charles的脸，那双蓝色的眼睛里有迷离的欲望，还有想要触碰他而不得的痛苦。他在那痛苦里感到快意，这快意正一波又一波拍打着他的灵魂，把他送上高潮的巅峰！  
释放让人空虚而疲劳。Erik与Charles并肩躺在柔软的地毯上，他感到自己股间疼痛湿冷，心灵却无比安适放松。他转过头去，Charles闭着眼睛，双唇微启。整理好的书被撞倒在地。一切又要重新开始。  
Charles睁开眼睛，蓝色的眼睛湖水一样沉寂，情欲好像不曾存在。“Erik……”他轻呼他的名字。然后，在他能说出其他的话之前——  
“嘘。”Erik把一根手指抵在了他唇上。

***  
事情偏离了他的想象。或许一切本来就不应该发生。  
Charles逗留在他那里的时间太多，也太久了。他们行为失去了应有的目的，聊天的内容越来越散漫。Charles对他说起他的家庭，他的妹妹，他的朋友们，他的未来。Erik偶尔也会对他讲些自己的事，比如在欧洲求学时的故事，到美国之前的故事，还有些他对教职的看法。他发觉，他开始无法控制自己对Charles的纵容。有那么一两次，他顺从了Charles的愿望：被捆住双手和蒙住双眼。  
他竭力避免在课堂上与Charles有任何眼神的对视。但他总知道，那男孩的视线正追随着他。  
有一次，Erik洗完澡，从淋浴间出来，看见只穿着一条睡裤的Charles坐在他的书桌上，手里拿着一张照片。起初，他并没有把这事放在心上，因为之前他还曾给他讲过照片上的那些人，直到——  
“Erik，这个人是谁？”  
那张发黄的照片被他塞在他爸爸的骑马照后面，几乎被遗忘了。他接过Charles手里的照片，看了一眼，随手夹进了一本书里。“……过去认识的一个人。”  
“站在他旁边的是你吗？”  
Erik背对着他，点了点头。Charles跳下桌子，赤着脚走到他的身边。他懒洋洋地拨弄着他的湿发，问道：“你跟他关系不错，是吗？Erik，你通常不会和别人合影的。”  
他扭过头，凝视着他的学生：“如果你非要问，他曾教过我钢琴。”说完之后，Erik抛下他，在一旁的沙发上坐了下来。  
“你那时候有多大？看起来十五岁，不，十四……？”Charles竟然打开那本书，又把照片拿了出来，在他眼前摇来晃去。“你和他是一对吗？”他忽然问道。  
Erik静静看着他。  
Charles开始还与他对视着，后来他的眼神在屋子里乱晃起来，最后他把照片随手丢在一摞书上面。  
“看来，搞这个是你的传统啦。”  
等到Erik明白他话的意思，Charles脸上已呈现出明显的悔意。在他开口说任何话之前——“你该回去了”——他没有生气，这是事实，Charles呆得够久了，他该回家了。  
这件事发生在他们关系开始后的第三个月，那时候天气已经开始转暖了。  
下一个周末，他没有呆在家里，而是一早就换了衣服出门。先去拜访他的一个老友，然后在酒吧消磨到半夜，才带着酒气和烟味回到自己的公寓。  
他没有料到，Charles等在那里，坐在他的门口。  
少年已经睡着了，他不得不把他叫醒。“Erik！”他颇为惊喜地叫他的名字。  
“你为什么在这里？”他边开门边问他。  
“我……”Charles深吸了一口气，“Erik，对不起，我不是故意那么说话的，我只是……Erik，我很抱歉。”  
Erik冷淡地看着他：“我接受你的道歉，你可以走了。”  
“不！”  
Charles急着挤到门缝之间，妨碍他关门。“Erik……”他眼睛里波光闪烁，“不要赶我走。”  
“Charles……”  
“Erik，”他的学生深吸了一口气，“我爱你。”  
他最终放弃了关门，Charles跟在他后面进了门，他从后面抱着他不肯放手。Erik感觉到他的背上湿了一块。  
做爱的时候，Charles比平日里要急迫冒进得多。他忙着向他进攻，在他的肩膀和脖子上留下了为数不少的齿痕。Erik也乐于向他敞开自己，把自己的腿挂在他的腰上，或是不太雅观地趴着。他没有拒绝Charles的任何请求。  
Charles躺在他身边，半阖着眼，睫毛上还凝结着水滴。Erik抚摸着他的脸，由额头，到眼睛，鼻子，直到他的嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇给Erik一种特别的观感，除了其本身过分的红润与妩媚，还有他自己所产生的一些不切实际的联想。他已记不清到底是在哪里听说的这个故事，可能是在某处看来的，可能是某次广播里听来的，也可能——  
有个漂亮的年轻人，在吻一朵玫瑰花时被砍去了头颅；他的爱人为他痛哭，把他的头颅埋在花盆里，在里面种下一枝素馨花。  
他俯下去，在那唇间印下一吻。

***   
搬离公寓的那天，Erik偶然翻到了一本书，那张他不想看到的照片就夹在里面。  
Shaw。他毁了他的一切。  
他盯着那张照片看了一会，松开手，让它自己落在地上。那本书依旧摊开着，是Charles读过的那本书。  
贞洁的厄运。  
他顺着那些词句看下去，从Charles没有读完的地方。  
假如恢复理智，梦幻立刻消失，妨碍倒也不大，无非是心灵的一时出轨。  
Erik阖上书本，把它扔进箱子的底层。  
跟学校的合同到期。退掉公寓。离开这里。  
明天，Charles不会再见到他，他的一切——当然也包括他自己的一切——都会回到正轨上。  
这是个好结果。  
他会一直记得Charles。

【尾声】

周六的下午，Erik独自一人提着满满的购物袋往家里赶。忽然，一阵汽车鸣笛吸引了他的注意力。  
“Erik！”  
车里有人探出头来大声招呼他。他看清那个人的脸，是Charles Xavier。  
Charles几乎没什么变化，他冲Erik微笑着，“真想不到会在这里见到你，我还以为你早就离开纽约了。”  
“我几个月前才刚刚回来，”Erik找到了他自己的声音。  
“那这就是个有趣的巧合了？”  
他们又聊了几句，不过谁都没有提五年前的事。期间Charles接了个电话，隐约传来女孩子不耐烦地催促声。  
“你女友？”当Charles挂断电话后，他忍不住问了他。  
Charles笑着耸耸肩，没有否认。  
在沉默降临之前，Erik先说他还有事，两人愉快地告了别。  
大概五分钟后，他又听见有人在叫他的名字。Erik回过头，看见Charles朝他跑过来。  
“Erik……那个并不是我女友，她是Raven，”Charles喘着粗气，“我以前跟你说起过她。”  
“你的妹妹。”  
他弯下腰去喘了一会儿，抬起眼看着Erik：“你不应该那样做，我找了你很久。”  
“……抱歉。”  
他无意识地掂了掂购物袋，确定那重量还能保证他站在地上。  
“我并不是要听你的道歉。”Charles烦躁地撩了撩脑后的头发，“在那之后我也不是没有别的关系，但是——”  
“我跟着你有一会了，一直在犹豫要不要叫你。”Charles凝视着他，而后又颇为烦恼地把头转向一边，躲开他的视线。  
“听着，我追上来是想问你，想不想跟我交换电话号码什么的——”他又笑了起来，蓝色的眼睛看起来十分动人。  
Erik点了点头。之后，他们交换了电话。  
Charles背对着他越走越远，上了车子。Erik突然感觉到一种奇怪的冲动：他总不能就这样让他走了。  
这一次换他追了上去。  
他敲响了车窗，Charles放下窗户，诧异地看着他。  
“如果你想约会的话，我今晚就有时间。”  
Charles愣住了，然后，他笑得趴在了方向盘上。“Erik，我觉得你应该现在就上车来——反正我就是去给Raven送点东西，然后我们可以一起消磨整晚——”  
Erik毫不迟疑地上了车。  
他们果然在一起消磨掉了那整个晚上，而且并不止于那一个夜晚。

【End】


End file.
